catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Admetus/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Admetus. For Alternate productions see Plato/Gallery. Designs Kitten Design 1.jpg Makeup admetus.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Steven Wayne in the Original Cast, 1981 Jellicle Ball l8105 b41.jpg London 1981 Lloyd Webber.jpg Subsequent London Casts * Philip Devonshire * Sandy Strallen (also played Macavity) * Adrian Goodfellow * Andrew Norman * Frank Thompson * Bryn Walters * Christopher Hall-Manley * Sean Kingsley * Richard Armitage * Alistair Bull * Peter van Dosselaer * Steven-John Tokaya * Andrew Wright * Jeron Mosselman * Kenny Linden Jellicle Ball L8505 08.png|Steven Wayne Cassandra Admetus London 1987 09.jpg|Sandy Strallen Admetus Electra l8709.jpg|Sandy Strallen Victoria Admetus London Cherida Langford Sandy Strallen.png|Sandy Strallen with Cherida Langford Griz Admetus Ria Jones Steven Wayne AXX89P.jpg|Steven Wayne and Ria Jones, 1989 - 1990 (Potentially George, not Admetus) Jellicle Songs 2a L9002.png|Andrew Norman Jellicle Ball 1 L9002.png|Andrew Norman Admetus l9011 35.jpg Admetus Electra L9206.jpg|Bryn Walters Admetus l9206.png|Bryn Walters Tugger l9305 50.jpg|Bryn Walters Pyramid L9305 39.jpg|Bryn Walters Admetus L9406.jpg|Sean Kingsley Pyramid l9411 16.jpg|Richard Armitage Admetus l94 Richard Armitage.jpg|Richard Armitage Pas de deux l9511 18.jpg|Alistair Bull London Group 1.jpg Pas de deux l9705 10.jpg|Steven-John Tokaya Pas de deux L9712 08.png|Andrew Wright Admetus Etc Andrew Wright Veerle Casteleyn L9712.png|Andrew Wright Asparagus Michael Cantwell L1998 07.png|Jeron Mosselman Admetus Asparagus L99 11.jpg|Kenny Linden Admetus Munkus l0006.jpg|Kenny Linden Admetus NBQ l0102 33.jpg|Kenny Linden UK Tours UK Tour 1989 * Jon Sebastian Munkus Admetus Tugger Pyramid UK8911.jpg Admetus Gus Swing UK8906 39.jpg Admetus Tugger Swing uk8911 22.jpg UK Tour 1993-95 * Richard Armitage * Darren Middleton Pyramid uk9402 48.jpg Admetus UK9402 Armitage.jpg UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * David Hulston * Simon Adkins * David Ball * Callum Nicol * Luke Jackson * Matt Krzan Gus Bill Admetus Pyramid uk07.jpg Admetus Vic Duet.jpg Rumple Admetus Mungo uk07 11.jpg Admetus Carby UK06.jpg Admetus david hulston 2.jpg Admetus davidhulston UK Tour.jpg|David Hulston UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Cameron Ball Munk Adm Tugger Cass Pyramid UK13.jpg Admetus Cameron Ball 1.jpg|Cameron Ball Naming UK14.jpg Ensemble uk14 Boys.jpg Admetus Macavity Cameron Ball.jpg|Cameron Ball Admetus Ian Parsons Deme Freya Rowley Mungo Matthew Caputo.jpg|Ian Parsons (Swing) Admetus Alonzo Ostend 062013 2.jpg Admetus Alonzo Ostend 062013 12.jpg Admetus Alonzo Ostend 062013 1.jpg London / Blackpool Revival * Cameron Ball * Javier Cid Admetus Pouncival Jellicle Ball L14.jpg Admetus Pounce Swing uk14 3.jpg Admetus Munk Pyramid L14 1.jpg Rumple Admetus Mungo Jellicle Ball L14 1.jpg Cats Prowl Palladium official FB.jpg|Javier Cid as Admetus (back right) Admetus Karen Dawson Cameron Ball makeup tutorial.jpg|Cameron Ball with Karen Dawson UK/International Tour * Javier Cid * Jak Allen-Anderson * Bradley Andrew * Thomas Inge Admetus UK16.png|Javier Cid Admetus Jak Anderson uk17.jpg|Jak Anderson Admetus Bill Bows Zagreb 5 2017.jpg|Jak Anderson Admetus Cass finale uk18 Amsterdam press.jpg Admetus Amsterdam Bows UK19.jpg|Thomas Inge Admetus Bomba Rotterdam uk18 1.jpg Admetus Bomba Rotterdam uk18 2.jpg Admetus Bomba Rotterdam uk18 3.jpg Admetus Bomba Rotterdam uk18 4.jpg Admetus Bomba Rotterdam uk18 5.jpg Admetus Bomba Rotterdam uk18 6.jpg Admetus Bomba Rotterdam uk18 7.jpg Admetus Bomba Rotterdam uk18 8.jpg Admetus Bomba Rotterdam uk18 9.jpg Admetus Bomba Rotterdam uk18 10.jpg Admetus Babygriz Rotterdam uk18 1.jpg Australian Productions Australian Circus Tent Tour * Oliver Jason Moore - Swing/Acrobat "Admetus" Australasia 2007-2010 Swing "Admetus" * Tony Farrell * John O'Hara * Andrew Dunne Asia Tour 2014 Swing "Admetus" * Andrew Dunne Australia NZ 2015 * James Cooper Bill Cass Admetus Aus15.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Thomas Inge Admetus Thomas Inge 1.jpg Admetus Thomas Inge 2.jpg Other Productions South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 * Tereza du Plessis * Elizabeth O'Hanlon Tumble Admetus Pounce Etc Mungo Rumple World Tour 01.jpg|Swing Admetus (2nd from top) Moscow 2005 * Vasily Lukyanenko * Ertine Kongar Admetus 2 Moscow 05.jpg Admetus 3 Moscow 05.jpg Bustopher 4 Moscow 05.jpg Admetus Cori Munk Moscow 05.jpg Admetus 1 Moscow 05.jpg South Korea 2008 Swing "Admetus" Admetus Korea 2008.png Paris 2015 * Nicolas Turconi Admetus Pouncival Tugger Pyramid Paris 15 1a.jpg Admetus Naming Paris 15 4a.jpg Admetus Vic Paris 15 1.jpg Cass Admetus Finale Paris 15 2b.jpg Admetus Gus Jemima Paris 15 press 2.jpg Vienna 2019 * Nicholas Li Admetus Tant Nicholas Li Petra Ilse Dam Opening Night Vienna 2019 01.jpg Category:Character Galleries